


Living With Ghosts

by lily_pearl (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Deathly Hallows, some things can't be fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/lily_pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes to find her parents after the War. Fred goes along for much needed moral support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living With Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble contest.

"We don't have to do this," Fred said quietly.

Hermione looked up at him sharply and he wondered for a moment if he had said the right thing. She had been so tense throughout their whole journey and he had employed his usual tactics of distraction, misdirection and generally making an arse of himself to make things a little more bearable. For her as much as for him. Finally saying something serious had probably been a bad move. Hermione frowned at him, thoughtful rather than angry or irritated. She shook her head as if shaking off an idea.

"No," she said slowly, "I think I have to do this."

Fred nodded, then examined her critically. Hermione squirmed under his scrutiny.

"What?" she asked. "Have I got something on my face?"

Fred ran his had across her forehead as if smoothing away her frown and pulled at her cheeks. He was rewarded with a smile and a smack round the head.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," Hermione replied, her voice steely and determined.

They walked round the corner, checking building numbers as they went until finally they found the building they had been looking for. Even if he hadn't seen the address, Fred would have known that they had found the right place. A middle-aged man was locking the door to the dental practice while a woman with bushy, greying hair waited for him at the kerb. Fred reached for Hermione's hand almost automatically.

Hermione's parents walked towards them, chatting happily. Fred felt Hermione tense up. Her parents barely glanced at her as they walked past and got into a nearby car. He let her stop walking and turn to watch them drive away. When the car rounded the corner, Hermione sat down in the middle of the pavement with a dazed look on her face. Fred crouched down next to her. She burst into tears and he sat down and pulled her into a hug. He held her as she cried, stroking her back and making soothing noises. He wondered – not for the first time – whether knowing that her parents were okay would be enough for Hermione. Whether she would finally be able to make peace with her actions and move on.


End file.
